bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense: Wrath of the Monkey Farmer
Contributors: Shiverpeace (contributing lots of ideas) TOTMGsRock (contributing lots of ideas, doing a lot of editing) Abcdefghijklmnp (creating this page and the general idea, I guess that counts?) Cutterfish12345 (contributing a lot of ideas, doing a lot of editing) Byte + barq = awesome (contributing ideas) Bloons Tower Defense: Wrath of the Monkey Farmer is a game franchise branching off BTD6. Aesthetics Bloons pretty much remain with a few additions to the family, which we will get to later. However towers are now replaced by plants (and no this is not purely aesthetic). Tracks are now squares and are laced by a grid, which can be made finer by upgrades (more into that in Mechanics), and the excess screen space is taken up by options and purchaseable seeds and info. Mechanics Towers are plants, which live plant lives, do plant things, and talk plant talk to match. Thus they act a lot different from BTDx towers. Maturity stages A plant's maturity stage determines what a plant does, and can change through time. There are four main stages: pre-germination (P-G), maturing (Mng or M-ng), mature (M), and wilted (W). P-G: Nothing can happen; the plant is still fully dormant (0% attack speed). However, they will go unnoticed by unspecialised attacking bloons. In case rare, specialised bloons do attack, its max health is 10% of its full potential. Mng: At the start of this stage, the plant's attack speed and health are at 10%. These will linearly increase to 100% as the plant approaches maturity. Also, plant upgrades will be unlocked over time. M: The plant is almost at full potential; attack speed and health are at 100% each, with the occasional plant upgrade upgrading only somewhere in the middle of this stage. W: The plant's health drastically and instantaneously drops, usually down to 50%. A plant may reach this stage either by not being watered properly or by time. However, attack speed is good as usual. Some upgrades may require the plant to reach this stage, so this might even be the true pinnacle of a plant's power. (Note: if a plant reaches this stage prematurely it may never unlock upgrades unlocked in mid-M.) Splicing You will have to start off with only a few plants, but contrary to the previous games the rest aren't unlocked by rank. You will have to splice (or mix) seeds. There are two different methods: putting seeds right on top of each other (easy), or putting seeds in certain configurations (This requires both plants to be mature before a seed is formed somewhere around them, but can be quite useful for tactics like double splicing; see below) Neither will grant you immediate success by random chance, however, since there's no way of knowing what plant you've just created unless it grows out of the P-G stage, and even if you somehow got the right recipe you'll only get the wanted plant by chance, else it just grows into another copy of one of the parent plants. But if you're lucky, you might just accidentally create a new plant! Or if you googled the recipe, which pretty much ruins the fun of it. Seeds Seeds have been mentioned a number of times above. Seeds are how you start the growing process of plants. To be able to plant an undiscovered seed, you need to harvest a mature/wilted plant, that is to say, usefully destroy it. Don't worry, you only need to do this once and it will be available permanently. There are some exceptions, however, where certain types of plants only drop them by a small chance, or even outright refuse to drop seeds at all, forcing you to always splice or double splice (splice plants intended for splicing later on) plants to obtain them. Tiles, roads, terrain, and tracks As seen in Aesthetics, tracks are now squares; this is to ensure that tiling of squares is most convenient. Tiles are the small sectioned squares formed by the grid. Tiles segregate planting spaces, so that plants cannot be planted on grid lines, and squares cannot be filled with two plants without them splicing. Certain configurations with the correct plants in the tiles have a chance of producing a different plant. Terrain also plays an important part in a plant's eligibility to e x i s t (I mean be planted). For example, a grass terrain plant cannot be planted on sand, and vice versa. Roads will occupy some of these tiles. The roads will still have their winding, curvy natures if appropriate, but all tiles that are more than half occupied by roads will be rendered unusable (except by on-road plants or river plants if the road is made of water). Upgrades The number of upgrade paths are now reduced to 2, but they may have an arbitrary number of upgrades each. Currency There is already an in-game currency that is used to purchase temporary stuff; things that you'd use to protect and are only available for that game: $. But there's a more permanent currency that allows you to purchase more lasting and interesting items. This currency is jade. You'd use jade to purchase items out of game (and by game I mean the rounds and all that). Pests Pests destroy plants; their effects are either decreasing a plant's current health, its max health, temporarily decreasing its attack speed, aging it, or any combination of these, depending on the species of pest. Mild pests may spawn occasionally and at random, while more serious attacks are more likely attracted by pest-attracting bloons. Pests may be countered with pesticide. These can be either produced naturally by plants, or be bought for $ (synthetic). However, almost all pesticides, natural or synthetic, have a chance to trigger "environmental deterioration" (though synthetic ones have higher chances and are more severe), meaning all plants lose a percentage of their max health, multiplicative. After too many environmental deteriorations natural disasters (see below) will become more frequent and more severe. There are different brands of synthetic pesticide. You can choose which one to satisfy your needs, whether it is budget, absolute pest control, or being environmentally friendly. Pest-attracting bloons Any bloon can have the property of pest-attracting. These bloons spawn much larger quantities of pests than background spawn, and are usually more severe. These bloons are covered in white spots (which I guess could mean sugar?) and pests will follow wherever they go, only stopping by to feast on a plant when the bloon is close. When these bloons are popped, the pests disperse and rarely harm a plant again. Fertiliser Fertilisers can serve two purposes: speed up a plant's health recovery or let it reach maturity faster. Like pesticides, they can be natural or synthetic, have different brands and can trigger environmental deterioration. Weeds Weeds are plants that spread quickly and often end up in eating up resources or taking up space so that other plants can't drop their seeds or splice. If the weed is particularly aggressive plants that grow around them will have a lowered max health when they reach maturity and will wilt faster. To get rid of them you will need herbicide. Its properties effects are just like the above items, but it kills weeds instead of killing pests or helping plants grow and survive. Disease-carrying bloons Any bloon can have the property of disease-carrying. There are two phases of diseased bloons: active, and dormant. All diseased bloons are active at first, meaning they have a 10% chance of passing the disease to a nearby plant each time it comes close. When the disease is passed, the bloon becomes dormant. It takes 4-10 seconds for the bloon to become active again. Popping a bloon's layer does nothing to spread the disease, so it's best to pop these before they do spread. The disease can also be a failed transfer, most of the time meaning the disease does the exact opposite or protects against itself in the future. But a small number of failed transfers will give you useful species of fungi or bacteria. GMOs Genetically Modified Organisms are more advanced plants that require a bit of genetic fidgeting to obtain. The option of GMOs is unlocked when you both unlock the Genetic Lab for 1000 jade and obtain Agrobacteria via a failed disease drop from disease-carrying bloons. Here, you can research a plant's viable GMO products by placing a subject plant seed and a material plant's tissue. This takes time, however. You may get the seed of a new plant which is usually quite powerful. Heroes Heroes are towers that are not plants. They have an extremely long chain of upgrades that upgrades itself over time via XP when popping bloons. Only one hero of each type can be placed in a game, but most if not all of them have unlimited range, and their power increases greatly along the upgrade chain. Weather Weather conditions affect a plant's growth. There are many states that the weather may be in, which will be listed below. They affect a plant's growth process, having various positive and negative effects. Seasons Seasons change between rounds. They not only determine when plants can be grown, but also hugely impact the weather, and thus a plant's growing process thereafter. There are four seasons: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Towers Bloons Heroes Weather Diseases Disclaimer: The cures are made up, though most of the diseases are as well. In the case that you actually have one of these diseases, do not follow the cure listed here unless it coincides perfectly with your doctor's consultation, which I very much doubt so. After all, this is a conception. If any of the content in this section feels insulting, feel free to report it in the comments, or remove it if need be. Weeds Natural disasters Category:Games